AdderClan
AdderClan is a large Clan that lives at the base of a great mountain called The High Tower. AdderClan lives in a time of great magic and power, but magic is outlawed by the High Leader, who rules the Clan. Any cat that is caught using magic is to be killed by fire, but few cats have managed to keep quiet enough so that no one knows their secret. AdderClan's camp is outlined with many trees and briars, so that they are not attacked as often as other Clans. This Clan is owned by Cotton. Ask on the talk page to join. Rules: *Only cats that are approved by Cotton can hide their magic. *Not all cats can have magic. *You cannot reveil another cats magic without the owners permission. *You cannot kill another person's cat without their permission *You cannot kill the High Leader, the Second In Command, the High Councel Members, the Physician, or the Physician Apprentice without permission from the owner. *More will be added later. Allegiances: High Leader: Adderstar: Pure black tom with large black paws, a black nose, many battle scars, a missing ear, and dark grey eyes. Has a deep hatred of all magic. (Cotton) Second In Command: Blackheart: Black tom with white tipped ear, a white paw, a white ringged tail, and green eyes. Does not hate magic, but is opposed to it. (Cotton) High Councel: Open (Selected by Cotton) The Physician: Padstorm - Fluffy, quiet black and white tom with hazel-green eyes. Has weak secret magic. (Luna) The Physician's Apprentice: Hawkfoot - Light brown tom with dark brown stripes and amber eyes. No magic. CRYS. Warriors: Pineoak: Dark brown tom with shimmering green eyes, front white paws,and a white circle around his left eye. Has secret magic. (Cotton) Ebonylight: Sleek black she-cat with dark black eyes and a battle scarred pelt. Has powerful secret magic. (Cotton) Firestone: Dark ginger tom with emerald green eyes, a white under belly, white paws, and a white tipped tail. Has no magic. (Cotton) Seafeather - Curious blue-gray, cream, and white (dilute calico) she-cat with amber eyes. Deepbreeze's sister. Has no magic. (Luna) Apprentice; Witherpaw Deepbreeze - Black tom with faint light gray stripes on his back, torn ears, and blue-green eyes. Seafeather's brother. Has no magic. (Luna) Rayfire - Ginger tabby she-cat with a flame colored pelt, a cream chest and underbelly, and amber eyes. She has secret magic, pyrokenisis, to be exact. RPed by Crys. Apprentices: Redpaw - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, has powerful secret magic. (Bird) Witherpaw - Pale gray and white tom with light greenish-amber eyes. Has negligible, but still secret, magic. (Luna) Queens: Lakeflower: Beautiful white she-cat with a black stripe running down her back, black circles around her eyes, black paws, and blue eyes. Expecting Pineoak's kits, but has no magic. (Cotton) Heatherdust - Light brown and white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Has secret magic and expecting Deepbreeze's kits. (Luna) Lakeflower's Kits: Expecting. Heatherdust's Kits: Expecting. Elders: Dewfrost - Gray and white spotted she-cat with pale blue-gray eyes. Has no magic. (Luna) Deceased Clan Members: Sagesong: Light ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Killed for being caught with magic. (Cotton) Roleplay: This spot is kept open for Archives Adderstar's dark eyes showed no emotion as he called for Sagesong to be executed. "Set the fire!" He called to Blackheart, his Second In Command. Blackheart took the torch between his jaws and set fire to the wood surrounding Sagesong, then turned around just in time to miss Sagesong's screams. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 18:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Witherpaw winced as Sagesong was burned. He hoped that he wasn't the next one discovered to have magic (even if it would be difficult to find out about his, for it was next to nil). SheZow! 00:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "He is heartless indeed." Ebonylight muttered to Witherpaw beside her. Ebonylight knew that with her powerful magic she was fairly likely to be the next one to get caught, yet she was confident that she was safe. ... Firestone shook his head. He didn't understand why the people with magic couldn't just leave, or better yet...die. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 03:01, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redpaw frowned as she watched, she flicked her tail. 03:01, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Shame." Pineoak sighed. Sagesong had been his sister, but, unlike himself, she had been careless with her magic and had brought her suffering upon herself. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- (A note: Seaflower and Deepbreeze are aware of Witherpaw's magic.) Deepbreeze gave a quiet sigh. He and his sister, Seaflower, didn't quiet understand what was wrong with having magic. SheZow! 21:30, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redpaw quietly left the crowd 22:43, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ebonylight walked away from the crowd and stalked over to the fresh kill pile. Burnings always put her in an irritated mood. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 23:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Serves her right," Dewfrost mewed as she watched Sagesong burn to her death. SheZow! 00:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redpaw eyed Dewfrost when she wasn't looking. And turned away from the whole thing. 03:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ebonylight padded out into the woods and instantly spotted a rabbit, bounding around just a few paces ahead of her. She fixed her gaze on it and her eyes sparkled for a slight moment. The rabbit turned toward Ebonylight, met her gaze, and froze. Ebonylight smiled proudly, padded over to it, killed it swiftly, and padded back to camp proudly. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redpaw looked around curiously. 21:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rayfire licked her paw. 04:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redpaw returned to the apprentices den, flicking her tail as she went. 17:15, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Imageless Category:CMP